Till death do us part
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: When Elena gets sick just days before her weddign to Stefan, Damen adn his brother start to susspect foul play, but that is quickly dealt with and the wedding may commence, un less a surprise addition to the fmaily postpones it to destruction...
1. Engaged

Stefan looked at Damen like he had gone insane. His older brother simply looked back at him, waiting, as patiently as he could, for his answer.

"This is a joke right?" Stefan finally asked.

Damen shook his head, "Nope." He said, popping his lips on the 'p'.

"What do you think?"

Stefan blinked, then leant forwards to mirror his brothers body language, where they were sat in the lounge of the house they now shared with Elena and her brother Jeremy, but he was at college now, so was never really there anyway.

"I think," Stefan began, "That you might as well kill me now, because there is no way I am having a bachelor party, organised by _you_."

Stefan and Elena had been engaged for just over three weeks, and with the wedding in five days, Damen was shocked his brother hadn't even attempted, or shown an interest in having a bachelor party.

"Oh come on brother..."

"No Damen, now have you written your best man speech?" Stefan asked.

Damen groaned and rolled his eyes.

Stefan gaped, "Oh _please_ tell me you have at least a draft..."

"Err, okay, I have a draft." Damen scratched his foot on his other leg.

Stefan growled and leant back, sighing and putting his hands over his eyes.

The front door opened and Elena walked in, dropping her bag and moving to wrap her arms around Stefan's shoulders. She kissed his cheek gently.

"What's wrong baby?" She whispered, Damen rolled his eyes. Stefan sighed and moved his hand, reaching behind him with one to touch her hair.

"Nothing."

He turned his head to kiss her on the lips, he moaned and she smiled.

"Um well I'm just enjoying this show, hey Elena go and get us some popcorn will you, I'm thinking we could throw it at Stefan and see how long it takes him to flip." Damen joked.

Stefan pulled away from his fiancée to glare at his brother.  
"Haven't you got something you need to be writing, like your best man speech?" He demanded.

"That won't be long then..." Said Damen let out a long breath and shifted to lay on the sofa with his hands behind his head.

"Damen." Stefan warned.

Damen sighed and stood up, marching out of the room and storming upstairs.

Elena sighed and sat down in Stefan's lap.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

She sighed, "Rubbish, this whole winter wedding thing is going to my head, Bonnie reckons I'm going to end up ripping my hair out."

Stefan frowned and ran his fingers through it. "Well we don't want that."

She looked at him questioningly, "how was your day?"

He gestured with his eyes towards upstairs, "Annoying."

"I heard that!" Damen yelled over the sound of heavy rock music.

Elena sighed but then pouted, "Please tell me where we are going on our honey moon."

Stefan laughed, "No way, it's a surprise."

She frowned and he kissed her gently.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." He said and stood up, setting her on her feet and kissing her hand, over her engagement ring.

Loud music met Elena's ears as she woke up, and she rolled over to see that amazingly, Stefan was still asleep. She sat up and pulled on one of his sweaters, walking downstairs timidly to see Damen absolutely stoned, staggering around the house, trying to hang a banner saying something like, 'happy bachelor party.'

She switched off the music player and folded her arms, glaring at Damen as he froze.

"Damen what are you doing?" She demanded, glancing at the clock, it was only half past four.

"Shush." He whispered, running over to her and stumbling slightly, "It's a surprise."

Elena blinked, "And you really think Stefan won't notice."

Damen rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was so drunk he fell over, snoring loudly on the floor.

She sighed and walked back upstairs and lay down beside her soon to be husband, but when she went to kiss his cheek, she sneezed loudly, and then a cough erupted through her chest.

She tried to muffle it but Stefan's eyes flew open turn and glancing at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

Elena shook her head, "I'm fine." She wheezed.

Stefan climbed out of bed, ignoring her futile protests. He appeared only moments later, holding a glass of water.

She drank willingly and sighed tiredly, mumbling a thank you and laying back down, he lay back beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she sniffled into his chest.

He pulled back anxiously, "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want to be sick for our wedding. Its only in five days." She cried.

"Oh Elena." He sighed and pulled her onto his chest, kissing her face and holding her tight.

"I'll look after you, I promise." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Go and see your brother, he's trying to set you up a surprise bachelor party, but he's passed out..."

Stefan sighed, "I pray someone form our past appears and tells us we're adopted, that we're not actually related..."

She slapped his shoulder, "You don't mean that."

He sighed, "I know, come on, go to sleep."

"Fine." She grumbled and pressed herself into his form.


	2. Worried sick litteraly

Damen walked upstairs a couple of days later to see Stefan sat worriedly on the edge of the bed, brows furrowed as he reached to cup his fiancées cheek gently. A low hiss escaped his lips when their flesh made contact, and the older brother could only guess it was because she was still running a fever. She was laying on her side facing him, face flushed and forehead slightly damp with sweat, her hair lay tangled beside her, and Damen shut his eyes sadly.

"Bro come on, the weddings in three days, you really think she's going to be able to walk down that aisle." He said and leant against the door frame.

Stefan sighed, "No, but... she does."

He said and gestured to Elena who rolled further towards him and squeezed his hand timidly. He bent forwards to kiss her cheek.

"Has she taken her meds yet?" Damen asked.

Stefan nodded, "She can't have anymore for a couple of hours."

Damen sighed, "You need sleep, I'll watch her."

"No way." Stefan shot back instantly, Damen backed away slightly with his hands up, like he was shocked by his brothers reaction.

In reality he wasn't, Stefan was anything but rational when it came to Elena, and now she was sick, Damen knew he had to tread carefully.

"Stefan, she's asleep, let her rest, you're not doing yourself any favours by staying up late, go on, go to bed."

Stefan sighed and kissed her forehead, getting up and walking past his brother into the hall.

"You'll shout me if..."

"If she so much as moves yes." Damen said and watched as his brother went into the spare room, slamming the door behind him and sinking into a much needed sleep.

"Stefan?" Elena croaked, her hand running up and down the edge of the bed anxiously, Damen went and grabbed the glass of water, pressing it to her lips gently.

"Drink." He said simply, in truth he had no hostility towards Elena, she had of course, once had a place in his heart, she still did, but it was a different kind of place, she looked at him like she cared for him, and there was love there. But it was the love Stefan and Damen had for one another, not like his brother and Elena, they were in love, where as they only loved him.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, opening her eyes to look around the dimly lit room.

Damen put his hand deep in his pockets, "He's asleep, the poor old boy was beat, hanging around waiting for you to wake up."

Elena sniffed, "How bad was he?"

Damen shrugged.

She sighed, "As long as you're in such a nonchalant and sarcastic mood I will make you do something of me, I need you to check my dress and bring me the receipt that's around the neck." She asked him, pointing tiredly to the wardrobe.

He turned and opened the door, pulling a long white garment bag out. He unzipped it and blinked at what he saw, he pulled the hanger out and held it up, the light form the lamp shining off of the crystals.

Damen let out a long breath, "Stefan's probably going to faint when he sees you in this."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, and although she was obviously shattered, she seemed in much higher spirits than she had before.

Damen removed the label and handed it to her, she glanced at it then placed it in the drawer beside the bed.

Damen put the dress back in the wardrobe and laughed.

"You know I think I might Google image that for Stefan, I'm sure he'd love to see..."

"Don't you dare!" Elena cried, he looked at her chocked, her eyes were clearly upset.

"This is my one chance for me to look truly right beside him, when he is so much more special than I am." A tear rolled down her cheek and Damen sighed.

"Your right I'm sorry, you should go back to sleep, he'll murder me if I keep you up." He said.

She laughed and sniffed "you can practice your best man speech."

Realisation dawned on the older brothers face and he cursed, having forgotten all about the damn speech.

"What time is Stefan picking Jeffery up?" She asked quietly, her brows furrowed as she tried to remember.

"Honestly these human memories, you know it's one of the things I don't miss..."

"Damen."

"Ten O clock." He said finally, she nodded and sunk back into the bed,

"Night Damen."

"Night Elena."


	3. Nothing short of a miracle

Stefan walked into his and Elena's room at just gone half past five in the morning, unable to sleep any longer without her body beside him. Of course that sounded seriously selfish, upon thinking this Stefan shuddered, dreading how much like Damen he sounded.

He rubbed his eyes and then blinked again when his gaze fell upon the bed, the sheets were tossed and the lamp was on beside it, but most startlingly of all...

Elena wasn't in it.

Stefan spun to yell at his brother, blood beating furiously and a growl rising in his throat as all manner of thoughts raced through his mind as to what could have happened to his future wife.

Then the bathroom door opened and Elena walked out, wearing one of his T-shirts and nothing else. She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms round his neck, bringing her lips gently to his as she said good morning.

He kissed her back, although his whole body language told her just how confused he was.

She smiled, "Twenty four hour flu. You can Google it..."

"but you were so sick, what happened?" He demanded anxiously.

"I got better, Stefan it's okay." She started to say but Damen walked out of his room and glanced at his brother, mouthing the words, 'game on.'

Stefan snarled and gently moved Elena out of his grip, the flinging himself down the stairs and on top of Damen.

The brothers thrashed around on the floor, Elena screaming at them to stop until they finally flew apart, Stefan glaring balefully at his brother, Damen shaking his head.

"I didn't do it Stefan..."

"Then who did?" Stefan demanded.

Damen shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well start thinking!" The younger brother snarled and slammed into his sibling, pinning him up against the wall.

"Stefan what's going on?" Elena demanded, upset at seeing her fiancée this upset.

"He gave you his blood, didn't you... you gave it to her so she would heal." Stefan snarled.

Damen sighed and nodded, regretting it almost instantly when Stefan roared and through him across the room, slamming into the wall with an resounding crack.

"It wasn't me." Damen gasped when he stood up, Elena ran to Stefan, wrapping her arms around him, not that she could restrain him if she wanted to, but she knew he wouldn't act irrationally if she was next to him, holding him close.

"You shouldn't have made that decision Damen; she's in more danger now than she was before." Stefan snarled.

Elena touched his cheek to calm him, he looked at her anxiously.

"If Damen said he didn't do it I believe him." She whispered, "And so should you."

Stefan looked deep into her eyes momentarily, searching for any sign of falseness, but he saw only trust and longing there.

He sighed and straightened up, glaring at his brother.

"Okay then, if I can't be and about you giving her blood, why weren't you present when it happened, I _told_ you o watch her, you _told_ me you'd watch her..."

Damen through his hands up defensively, "I needed a bathroom break."

Stefan shut his eyes, "perfect." He hissed.

"Katherine." Elena gasped.

Stefan pulled her to him, holding her as she whimpered, not really sobbing, just remembering all the times Katherine had tried to hurt her, hurt Stefan and Damen, she was dangerous, no mistake.

And she scared her.  
"It ahs to be her, and so close to the wedding, we only get a few guesses as to what she's up to." Damen said.

Stefan nodded and whispered to his fiancée, "I'll be okay."

"We should move, seriously." Damen said and left, Stefan glared after him, before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.

He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair.

He wanted Katherine gone, for good.

And no ounce of him doubted it now.


	4. Back and Bad

Elena followed Stefan up the stairs, he slammed the door behind them and Elena sat down on the bed sadly, watching as he paced about the room, looking angry, stressed and upset all at the same time.

"What's the matter?" She asked anxiously, he ignored her and looked at the floor, hands behind his head.

"Stefan?"

His words were quiet mutterings, almost inaudibly over the sound of Elena's hammering heart in her ears.

"Marry me."

She gasped and looked at him like he had gone insane, or maybe this was a joke. No, Stefan did not make jokes like that, Damen maybe, but Stefan almost certainly not, they were already engaged, had he forgotten that. She looked at him as he repeated the words, this time adding her name to the end of the question. His eyes were dark as they met hers and she could tell her was serious.

"Stefan." She gasped as he appeared in front of her, down on one knee and holing both her hands.

"We're already engaged." She started but he interrupted.

"I love you Elena, and with Katherine back intent on killing anyone of us, who knows how long we have left to be together, that's all I want, to be able to call you my wife, to be yours fully."

"Listen to me, Stefan listen." She objected must his ramblings, she took his face fully in her hands and spoke with confidence, and heart warming love.

"Baby we must not do anything rash, god knows that could be what she wants, the others like Bonnie and Caroline can be told she is back. But your brother isn't stable when it comes to her, you know that, we need to stay vigil, but otherwise the same... yeh?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her gently, "I love you." He whispered.

"I know, I love you to." She breathed back and he moaned as her lips pushed against his. He moved to hover over her; her hands cupping his face as his supported his weight, the only sound being that of their breathing and the noise of their lips moving together.

"What?" She asked when he laughed gently.

"I'm just imagining you on our wedding night..." He trailed off and she hit him playfully.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"I am not telling you where we are going Elena." He said firmly.

She pouted and he kissed her perturbing bottom lip.

"I've got an idea." He said and stood up on the bed, pulling her with him.

"Stefan what are you doing?" She asked when he wrapped his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach holding her to him; hers covered his as he swayed them gently.  
"Shut your eyes." He whispered, chin resting on her shoulder.

She did as he asked; only slightly confused as to what he was doing.

"Imagine golden sunsets, glistening aqua waters as far as the eye can see. We are stood as we are now, wearing nothing descript, arms around each other, a shining golden ring on your finger a smile plastered across my face as I realise we are married, together forever." He whispered and she smiled gently.

"Think about us together, bodies moulding together in a white four poster bed, no one for miles, no one to intrude on is, because the only thing that matters is that we are together, in somewhere we are never going to go, because our honey moon will be different." He chuckled and she elbowed him in the ribs, spinning to push him down.

He laughed as she straddle his waist and pounded him with err fists, of course it did not hurt him, but this only made Elena angrier.

"Stefan Salvatore you will _pay_ for that." She hissed.

He laughed and tilted his head up to kiss her gently.

"You didn't really think I was going to tell you that easily did you, hey?" He murmured and stroked her hair.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"I was getting caught up in it I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't apologise baby, I can't wait for you to see it either." He muttered.

Elena giggled as he rolled to hover over her again.

But they both froze and pulled apart when another chuckle mixed with hers.

And Stefan gasped when he moved his eyes from his perfect fiancée to look at a woman sitting in the chair beside the closet, identical in looks to the girl beneath him.

"Katherine." Was all Stefan said.

And she flicked her hair, "Miss me?"


	5. Light in the darkness

Stefan spun to grab Katherine, his hands skimming her hair just as she chuckled darkly and ran out of the room at full speed, Stefan threw himself after her, Damen joining him on the landing to vault down the stairs, but they were too late, she'd gone.

Elena took a deep breath, "You need to go after her."

"There's no way I'm leaving you." Stefan growled, walking back over to her to take her face carefully in his hands.

She kissed the inside of his wrist, "Our wedding is the day after tomorrow, and you don't want her ruining that do you?"

He sighed, "Damen, I'll catch you up." He hissed.

The older brother nodded and left hurriedly, Stefan grabbed the phone and called Bonnie to tell her to come and help, she agreed hurriedly, and he began to pace whilst waiting for her.

"I'll be fine for a minute Stefan, she'll be here soon, go after your brother and Katherine."

He shook his head, "not a chance."

She sighed, "Stefan."

He pulled on a jacket and kissed her hard, pressing a phone into her palm.

"Be safe." She whispered anxiously.

He winked despite the tension in his expression and left.

Elena froze instantly as the door shut and she heard movement in the kitchen.

She stood up and walked towards the noise, it was just her imagination, she was sure of it.

But she heard a whoosh behind her and something hard smacked her in the shoulder.

She cried out when she hit the floor, turning to look up and the snarling face of the mirror image of herself.

"Humanity hurts, get used to it." Katherine hissed and kicked her hand in the chest, there was a crack and Elena screamed. Katherine bent forwards and pushed Elena's head back onto the floor, there was a loud crack and blood seeped through Katherine's fingers.

The door swung open and Bonnie appeared, taking in the scene she shut her eyes and opened them to glare at Katherine.

The vampires clothes started to singe then completely burst into flames; she cried out and charged past the witch. Elena's eyelids drooped as she tried to clutch around her screaming body.

"What happened?" Bonnie demanded, already phoning for an ambulance.

Elena wheezed and reached for her hand as she finished telling the paramedics the address.

"Stefan, please, Stefan..." Elena croaked.

Bonnie nodded and dialled again.

The ambulance men soon arrived and wheeled Elena to the ambulance, Bonnie stayed with her and Elena hesitantly reached up to take the oxygen mask off her face.

"Wait... for Stefan." She whispered.

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm not going to leave you to go on your own..."

"Please, he'll freak out enough as it is... you need to drive him... I don't want him doing anything stupid."

"I told him to meet us at the hospital, come on, and put that back on." She said and put the mask back over Elena's mouth.

Bonnie paced the waiting room anxiously, only to be greeted by Stefan who appeared in front of her, gasping for breath.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" He demanded.

"Stefan calm down she's fine, you can't see her though because she's being prepped she lost alot of blood, and she's broken four ribs as well." She told him.

He froze and put his head in his hands, sinking to sit in a nearby chair.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left her." He muttered.

Bonnie sat down beside him and Damen on his other.

"You weren't to know, I was only a minute away, and I set Katherine on fire before she could get away."

Damen laughed without humour as she finished.

"Good show." He congratulated.

Stefan hissed, "I should have done it myself."

"Easy there come on, calm down." Damen warned and brought his hand down firmly on his younger brother's shoulder.

"She'd better be okay." Stefan muttered.

Damon rolled his eyes, "She's going to be married to you... she'll have to be."

But Stefan didn't laugh; Damon sighed and nudged him firmly.

"Snap out of it bro, come on Steffy let's see you smile..."

"Mr Salvatore?" A nurse asked timidly.

Damon did not move as Stefan stood up, demanding to know how Elena was, he sighed and shook his head, he worried too much.

"She's fine, she'll be sedated slightly but you can see her, she's on antibiotics for the pain but she should be out in a week or so..."

"Wait a minute... a week?" Stefan gasped, the wedding was in three days, Elena would not take that well.

"I'm sorry sir if you had plans, but you girlfriend was not stable during the emanation her heart beat faltered twice." The nurse said gently.

Stefan took a deep breath and followed her down the winding halls, ending up outside a sterile white room, she motioned for him to enter and he did so, stopping when he saw Elena lay out in front of him.

She had bruises all down what he could see of her neck, and heavy whit banging around her arm and stomach. He swallowed and sat down beside the bed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Stefan?" She croaked, her eyelids fluttering to meet his.  
"Hey." He said dryly, stroking her cheek.

She looked him over and swallowed, "Tell me."

"It's not good." He muttered, "You've broken four ribs and lost alot of blood... they... they won't let you out for at least a week."

"What?" Elea gasped and her heart beat monitor beeped loudly. Stefan's eyes widened anxiously and calmed her down, kissing her forehead.

"You need to stay calm baby."

"A _week_?" She demanded, tears rolling down her cheeks, he tried to wipe them way but more followed.

"Hush, Elena calm down." He breathed anxiously, she shook her head.

"How can I calm down, the wedding is in three days and I won't be out for at least seven."

He pulled her gently to him, holding her as if she were made of glass.

"I shouldn't have left, you, I am so very very sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault."

He sighed, "I wish it was then I could blame myself properly."

She frowned, "Don't talk like that."

He kissed her hair, "I love you it will be okay."

"As long as you still want to marry me in a week." She swallowed.

He sighed, "I think we should wait until your better, the stress won't do you any good at all."

She froze, "They didn't tell you did they, because I asked them not to, I wanted to do it..."

He looked confused, "calm down what are you talking about." He asked anxiously.

She took a deep breath and looked at him worriedly.  
"Don't be mad." She whispered.

He laughed breathlessly, "I'm never mad with you."

She gulped loudly and took his hands in hers, moving them to rest on her stomach.

"Stefan I'm pregnant."


	6. Bitch Hunting

Stefan looked at Elena questioignly, she waited in silence for him to say something, but he remained silent, just starting at her open mouthed.

Finally he beamed and she sighed happily, he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

She sniffed, "Love you to Stefan."

She pulled back to cup his face, "I was so afraid you'd be mad."

"Mad." He laughed once in disbelief.

"Why would I be mad, I'm going to be a dad?" He smiled and she laughed, kissing him hard.

Her heart beat monitor beeped loudly and Stefan pulled back abruptly.

"That is what you do to me." She laughed and he sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to be even more careful with you now hey?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"You need to sleep, come on, relax." He scolded and pushed her back gently.

"Fine." She grumbled, he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her, before she returned the comment and her eyes slipped closed.

He smiled and touched her stomach gently, her hand covering his.

He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a dad, and he couldn't help but beam when he thought about it.

Three days passed ad Stefan stirred form where he had been sleeping with his head on his arm resting on Elena's hospital bed. He looked up to see her looking straight up at the ceiling, eyes vacant. He squeezed her hand and stroked her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked anxiously.

She turned her head to look at him sadly.

"We should have been getting married today." She whispered.

He sighed and kissed her knuckles, getting u to sit facing her.

"I know, I know."

She swallowed, "You still want t get married don't you?"

He sighed, "Elena we've been over this, I love you, and as soon as your better I promise we'll get married."

She nodded and moved to kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

He smiled, "Love you too, how are you feeling?"

She frowned, "I am fine."

He chuckled, "You know what I mean."

A nurse knocked on the door and dragged a machine in behind her. Stefan looked at it questioningly, Elena did the same.

The nurse plugged it in and smiled, "It's an sonogram, machine, because you're feeling better, we thought you might like a treat."

Elena and Stefan beamed.

The jelly made Elena cringe and the wand felt strange on her skin as it crackled and searched for a heartbeat.

The small thudding met the parent's ears and Elena burst into tears. Stefan hugged her gently and she kissed his cheek.

"There we go see, it's all okay, your very lucky, if you'd hurt yourself any lower you could have lost him." The nurse said softly.

Stefan hissed quietly and Elena swallowed.

"I know." She whispered.

The nurse left and Elena looked at her fiancée anxiously.

"I'm going to kill her." Stefan growled.

She frowned, "You mustn't get yourself hurt, not to be rash..."

"You think wanting to get revenge for nearly taking you and our baby away from me is rash?" He demanded.

She sighed, "You know what I mean."

Damon walked in wearing a stab vest and alot of belts around him, tied at the back like bullet strings, wooden stakes and vials of rot extract stuck on them.

"What's all that for?" Elena asked.

Damon laughed and twirled a stake around in his hand."

"I agree with Steffy." He said and winked.

"We're going bitch hunting."


	7. Discharged

Elena gasped and glared at Stefan.

"No way!" She shouted.

He started to hush her and get her to lie back down but she shoved his arm away.

"Stefan you are not going after her!"

Stefan sighed and touched her cheek, "Come on calm down."

"There is no way I am letting you go out and do that." She gasped.

Damen rolled his eyes, "Don't even worry Elena, I won't let anyone get their hands on my little bro, I'll leave that to you."

Stefan hissed and Elena hugged him tight.

"Please be safe." She sniffed.

He kissed the side of her head and lowered her gently and settled her so she was comfy.

"Go to sleep, try and relax." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and touched his cheek before letting him leave with his brother.

She sighed and leant back all the way in the bed, resting one hand on her stomach, the other by her head. Elena couldn't believe she was going to be a mom, and although she was nervous about it, she knew as long as Stefan was by her side, she would be fine.

But when her eyes open hours later, to find Bonnie by her side and not her fiancée, worry escalated inside of her.

"Where's Stefan, what happened?" She demanded.

Bonnie hushed her and sniffed.

"Katherine got mad just before Damen staked her; she's dead... but Stefan..." She swallowed and tears fell down Elena's face.

"I want to see him." She gasped and sat up but Bonnie pushed her to lie back down.

"No way, I promised him you'd stay calm."

Elena gulped, "How is he?"

"He's stable and he's bodies healing. He's asleep, he was worried about you and the baby though, he was all for coming down here, before Damen pretty much told him to go to sleep and shut up." She laughed without humour and Elena sniffed.

"Elena he'll be fine."

"I want to see him." She urged.

Bonnie sighed, "Your being discharged tomorrow, think yourself lucky that you'll be able to see him then."

Elena frowned, "Why are you here and not with them?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Stefan made me come and look after you, he knew you'd be worried."

"That's why I have to go see him..."

"No you don't, now do I have to get Damen down here to physically restrain you, or are you going to take care of yourself and your baby and go back to sleep." Bonnie ordered.

Elena sighed nd nodded.

"Good girl." Bonnie said and patted her shoulder.

Elena shut her eyes only to have them snap open some hours later, realising she was on her own. She swallowed and sat up, looking down at her hand to see her IV had been removed. She smiled and threw all her clothes into her bag, walking out of the room to the nurses desk.

After discharging herself she started to walk to Stefan's house, passing a very familiar car on the way.

She stopped walking and shouted, "Damen!" Loudly.

He appeared behind her instantly, "What the hell are you doing out here, have you no respect for your health at all?" He demanded.

She frowned, "I want to see Stefan."

"oh no, no way, you're going back to hospital now..." He said and started to steer her back the way she had come when she folded her arms and glared at him.

"I am not going back Damen; now take me home to see him." She hissed.

He sighed, "Fine. But I am _not_ taking the fall for this; you can explain to the moody one why you're not till hooked up to machines etcetera..." He said and got in the car beside her.

She glared at him, "Start driving."

He rolled his eyes and started the vehicle, the wheels spinning as they sped away towards the Salvatore house.

She raced up the stairs, throwing her bag on the floor and flinging open the door to her and Stefan's room. He was laying on his back throwing a ball up to the ceiling, catching it and glaring, his eyes focused in front of him.

"Hey." She whispered quietly.

He sat bolt upright, "Elena what are you doing..." He started to ask but she slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back anxiously, stroking her stomach and hair.  
"Hey what's the matter?" He asked voice thick with tears he was trying to hide.

"I thought you would be so much worse... I thought you were..." She swallowed and he kissed her cheek.

"And _I_ _thought_ you would still be in hospital." He muttered, she smiled slightly and pulled back to look at him.

"If you hadn't got hurt I probably still would be."

Stefan sighed, "I know."

She smiled and they lay down, tight in each other's embraces.

But Elena noticed a large bandage around Stefan's middle poking out from under his shirt. She lifted it up but he caught her hands.

"I wouldn't..." He started but she had already pulled his shirt off.

There across Stefan's chest, was a white bandage, tut most of it was covered in blood, seem of it drying, most of it not.

Elena looked at him, the tears in her eyes demanding answers.

Stefan swallowed, "When she stabbed me with the stake, she kind of, churned it round so it made more damage, but it didn't ouch my heart thank god, and it wasn't wood."

She sniffed, "I can't believe I nearly lost you... and I was asleep."

Stefan smiled slightly, "That's because our little miracle demands so much rest." And he rubbed her stomach gently.

Her hands covered his, a smile appearing through the ears, "You got that right." She said thickly.

Stefan frowned, "Go and get changed, you need sleep."

She nodded and stripped and changed into her pyjamas bonnie had bought her. She took a stuttering breath and slid into Stefan side, tight in his arms.

He stroked her hair, "Just try and sleep baby."

She kissed his cheek, "Love you Stefan."

He smiled, "Love you to Elena."


	8. Brothers, who would have them

Two months went by and Damon was lapping up the fact Elena was stressed and grumpy due to the lack of sleep. It turned out she was nearing four months pregnant because she had failed to take a pregnancy test earlier on, which is why the doctors only found out when she was in the hospital.

"Hey it's the eighth dwarf, preggerz!" He shouted as she walked down the stairs that morning. She flicked him the finger and rubbed her eyes

"Ouch." He commented as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk and sitting down.

"What that's it, no _shut up Damen_ or, _are you and Stefan really related because you're a jackass._" He pressed and she slammed the glass down, glaring at him murderiously.

"I haven't got time to be dealing with you today, I have most of this wedding to plan and if Stefan ever decides he is going to get his ass out of bed we can look at venues and such." She told him.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Why can't I help?"

She sighed, "Because I want a _wedding_ planned Damen, not a travelling circus."

"I can do weddings." He said defensively, "White dress, church, cake, cheesy first dance, couple of rings... what more is there to get?"

Elena frowned, "That is why your bother is getting married and you're not... besides..." She looked at Damen seriously.

"You have to write your best man speech."

Damen rolled his eyes, "Please I have it memorised."

She folded her arms, "Really?"

He nodded.

She smirked, "Go on then."

"Its s surprise." He whispered and jumped to sit on the counter. She grumbled under her breath and he was about to throw a wash cloth at her when Stefan walked in.

"Hey beautiful." He breathed and leant down to kiss her cheek. She mumbled something and his hand rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently when she dodged out of the way of his second kiss.

"I'm tired and we have too much to do today without this so... come on, get some food in you and we will start."

Stefan sighed at her choice of words but did as she asked.

He sat down beside her and she threw her list at him. He scanned it and his eyebrows went up.

"And this is the bare minimum of stuff we need?" He asked.

Elena nodded and rested her head on his shoulders, his arm draped around her waist and his hand rubbed the side of her stomach.

He was still looking at the list when someone knocked on the door.

"That'll be Jenna." Elena said.

Damon went to answer it but Stefan was to quick for him.

"To save any more friction I think _I_ had better go." He said and left.

Damon scoffed, "_friction_, you make it sound dirty Stef!"

"Damon." Elena hissed glaring at him from where she sat.

"Sheesh lighten up there little miss hormones, its not my fault Steffy hasn't fulfilled you needs in a while." He started but she slapped him across the face.

"Ooh feisty." He muttered and went back to leaning against the fridge.

Jenna walked in followed by Stefan. She went straight over to Elena and they gushed over her small bump while Stefan glared at his brother.

Damon put his hands up defensively as he walked past his brother towards the lounge.

Stefan sighed and went to lean over the counter towards his fiancée and he supposed aunt in law.

Jenna smiled at him and Elena gasped, her hand flying to her stomach and her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" Stefan demanded, reaching to rub her arm anxiously.

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "It kicked."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead, "Don't scare me like that again." He growled.

She laughed and Jenna smiled.

"You'll be great parents."

They smiled a thank you back.

Damon walked back in and leant against the fridge.

"Is Vegas too far away for your bachelor party?" He asked nonchalantly.

Stefan sighed, "I don't want a bachelor party, so yes."

The other brother rolled his eyes, "oh you know the saying Stefan, 'I want doesn't get!'"

And he left with Stefan glaring after him.


	9. Not what it says on the tin disney!

Stefan and Elena were still sat in the kitchen looking over the wedding plans and costing it all when Damon returned from town. Jenna had left so he felt he was able to walk and more importantly _drink_ freely in his own house again. He walked suspiciously back and forth in front of Stefan until he had his brothers attention, even going as far as to hit Stefan with the wadded white envelope he held in his hands.

"What is it Damon?" Stefan asked agitatedly.

Elena sighed and rested her head on the desk, capturing her fiancée's attention. Damon frowned when Stefan rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, forgetting his brother entirely.

Damon coughed in an annoyed way and Stefan sighed, looking back at him.

"I have baked your bachelor party, this Saturday, Vegas, me you and Jeremy..." He started but Elena sat bolt upright.  
"Damon you are not taking Jeremy to Vegas!" She shouted. Stefan hushed her and told her to calm down but Damon was speaking again.

"Sheesh we're going to be like... _brothers_ in a few weeks, you're going to have to accept the fact we have to find something we have in common..."

"It's not _you_ I have a problem with." She shot back. Stefan looked at there with raised eyebrows.  
She ignored him, "It is _you_ in _Vegas_ I have a problem with."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I am doing this for Stefan, its not about me." He said firmly, folding his arms. Stefan frowned slightly.

"It's about you." He said.

Damon shook his head, "it's not."

Stefan frowned harder, "It's about you."

"Okay _maybe_ it's about me Struan but is that really such a bad thing?"

"Yes." Stefan and Elena said together.

Damon threw his hands up theatrically ad began to gesture to thins to get his point across.

"You are getting married _and_ have a kid on the way... while I am still me, terminal bachelor..."

"With a drink problem." Elena cut in, her attention back on the lap top in front of her.

Damon scowled and Stefan sighed.

"I thought you liked being you, not caring about anything...?"

"I do trust me and I wouldn't change it for anything but that isn't the point." Damon groaned and tried a different angle.

"You always say you wonder what it would be like to me..."

"It's a hypothetical phrase." Stefan muttered, his attention alongside Elena's on planning their wedding.

"Crap Stefan what would you like to do for your bachelor party then?" Damon shouted

Stefan sighed, "I don't _want_ a bachelor party."

"Exactly, so in a way, I am doing you a favour." Damon said.

Stefan glanced at Elena who smiled slightly.

"You go and have fun." She whispered.

He sighed and leant to though his forehead to hers, "I don't want to leave you."

Damon gagged and Stefan shit him a glare which had the other brother clutching his heart in mock hurt.

"I'll stay with Jenna, that way she and Alaric can fawn over me like the princess I am." She laughed sarcastically.

Stefan smiled and kissed her softly.

"Just don't go handing out all my jobs." He chuckled and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once again.

The door bell rang just as Damon thought he was going to have to throw something at them.

"Saved by the bell." He muttered dryly and walked towards the door, opening it to see two small girls stood on the doorstep, looking slightly intimidated by his appearance.

Damon squinted at them, "Hello, can I _help_ you?" He demanded. One of the girls let out a small whimper and the other one looked ready to faint.

"Damon?" Came Stefan's voice, appearing behind his brother.

"What are you doing?"

Damon scoffed, "Running for President what does it look like I'm doing..." He gasped, "Would you vote for me if I ran for president?"

"No." Stefan said as though it were obvious.

Damon was about to start when Stefan crouched down in front of the two children, who honestly the elder brother had forgotten all about whilst getting caught up in the idea of being in charge of all the hums living in the continental US.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Stefan asked them softly.

Damon groaned and walked towards the kitchen, only to be met by Elena on the way. She smiled at sight of Stefan and the small girls and sat on the bottom of the stair, watching intently while her hand absentmindedly rested on her stomach.

"If you go down the street end and turn left, you'll see it in front of you... okay?" He asked gently They nodded and smiled, thanking him and turning to run off in the direction he had indicated, Stefan sighed gently to himself, shutting the door and blinking at the sight of Elena so close to him.

She got up and put his and his hands on her stomach. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I do love you." He whispered.

She laughed quietly and sighed happily, "I know you do, and you know the best bit?"

He frowned slightly, "No."

"I love you to." She giggled and stretched to kiss him quickly. His hands caught her waist and pulled her tighter to him, careful to to put any pressure on her stomach though.

They pulled apart as his older brother yelled form up stairs.

"Stefan is making alcohol consumption legal at any age a good point to address in my first speech as President?"

Stefan sighed and touched his forehead to Elena's, she laughed quietly and he smiled despite his annoyance.

"What are you going to do while I'm away?" He asked her as they went to sit on the sofa, her lying between his legs with her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her resting on her stomach.

"Laze around and enjoy being able to eat whatever I fancy." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"You want to watch a film..." He started to ask but Damon flew into the room, propelling himself off the step and landing with a crash on the sofa, holding a bowl of pop corn which amazingly hadn't spilt.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Anything that doesn't contain swearing is fine by me, it could scar the baby." Elena warned him.

Stefan chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Please Stefan swears all the time when you're not around, like when he is hunting..." Damon started but Stefan hurled the TV remote at him, it caught in the side of the head and the older brother growled.

"What the fu..." He started but Elena glared a thin pointedly.

He sighed and sunk back down, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath.

"Now that you have said that I think it would be appropriate to watch something a little more child friendly, like Disney?" Elena suggested.

Damen gasped and covered his eyes, "I'm no longer a god of the darkness, just take me now." He pleased to the ceiling.

Stefan smirked at him and put Alladin on over via Sky box.

Damon actually looked like he was going to get suicidal.


	10. Wedding planning with Damon, oh the joy!

When Elena woke up the next morning she was un-surprised to see Stefan still asleep. She sighed, knowing he waited for her to fall asleep, or waited while she slept to make sure nothing would happen to her. She rolled to throw her arm over his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She stared at the perfect planes of his chest and face, wondering why he would chose her to marry and have children with...

"Your staring." He mumbled.

She blushed slightly at being caught but laughed quietly. He breathed out a chuckle and she propped herself up on his chest so she could see him more clearly. He still had his eyes shut but his hand moved to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's called gazing. It's different." She said firmly.

He pretended to think for a moment and then covered his face with the pillow; she giggled and pulled it off him, holding it above her head so he could not grab it back.

He prised it from her hands carefully as his lips touched hers and his hand caressed her stomach fondly.

"I need to get in the shower." She said quietly.

Stefan grinned mischievously, "Ooh it sounds like fun."

"No not you, _me._" She said firmly and he pouted.

"Don't pout it doesn't suit you." She laughed and he pouted harder, leaning to kiss her stomach gently. The baby moved and the both smiled.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too."

There was a knock at the front door downstairs, and Stefan frowned when he heard Damon whoop loudly at the mail man delivering a package.

Elena sat up and moaned slightly when her back popped back into place after sleeping on her side. Stefan rubbed her arm anxiously.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "You babies just laying across my stomach, I can feel its head."

Elena took his hand and placed it on the side of her bump, pressing just enough so he could feel the roundness against his palm.

"Stefan get your ass down these stairs now and come and see the awesome present I just bought myself!" Damon yelled.

The younger brother sighed and kissed his fiancée's forehead before moving to get up.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said gently.

She smiled and shoved his arm, "Go and see your brother."

He rolled his eyes and got up, pulling on some khaki pants. As he reached for his shirt however, Elena grabbed it from his hands and rolled away from him, pulling it tight to her chest.

"Elena..." He growled playfully.

"Go and see your brother." She repeated with a small laugh.

He sighed and did so, stopping in the doorway to grab a nearby glass of water and throw it loosely over her.

She sat bolt upright and screamed at him, but she let a giggle escape her lips so he knew he was forgiven.

"Are we even?" He whispered and moved to hove rover her.

She kissed him softly, "You know we are."

"That is _it _Stefan I will start the party without you!" Damon shouted and loud music filled the house.

Elena giggled and got out of bed, walking towards the shower.

Stefan went downstairs after pulling on his shirt; only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight of Damon knelt down in an almost praying like position in front of a new cabinet that filled the stretch of one wall of the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Stefan demanded.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Damon whispered and he sounded like he had been crying.

"No, what _is_ it?" Stefan asked again.

Damon sniffed and walked over to it, running his had along the oak panelling.

"It's a cabinet for all my liquor. They are stored alphabetically and it has an internal cooling feature which preserves them..." He started but Stefan sighed.

"Has this got anything to do with my..." He swallowed, "Bachelor party?" He asked, gesturing to the mound of cardboard boxes behind him in the hall.

Damon spun to grin at him, "Yes."

Stefan feigned interest, "Can I look?"

"NO!" Damon yelled and threw himself to tackle his brother.

"What the hell!" Stefan exclaimed as he was shoved out of the way and Damon pinned him to the wall.

There was a knock at the door and Stefan pulled away from his brother's grip to answer it.

He opened it to see Jeremy holding and overnight bag on his back.  
"Hey my future brother." He laughed and pulled Stefan into a hug.

Damon cursed as one of the boxes he was discretely trying to shove in a cupboard feel open. He scattered the contented with his foot and shut the door behind it, luckily Stefan had not seen any of it.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked as they went and sat in the kitchen.

"In the shower." Stefan replied, sitting with his head in his hands.

"Whoa mate you loom rough, how much sleep didn't you get last night?" Jeremy joked.

Stefan laughed tiredly, "I was worried about her."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Yeh bet she took that well didn't she?"

"She doesn't know." Stefan muttered just as Elena walked in.

"Oh hey Jer." She greeted and grabbed herself some juice form the fridge. Stefan moved to let her sit down, shifting to stand opposite the two of them. Damon stood behind him fiddling with a piece of something.

"So what are we doing today?" Jeremy asked, "Jenna and Alaric weren't up when I was so I thought it would be a good time to make my escape."

"Why didn't you invite Ric again Damon?" Stefan asked his brother over his shoulder.

Damon sighed theatrically, "_Because _he is old."

"Says the person who is over 100 years old." Elena muttered.

Damon glared at her, "Whatever Preggo."

"Okay look you and Jeremy can go and look at the venue and me and Damon will go and look at flowers."

Damon pretended to faint with happiness and lounged across the floor.

Stefan sighed and looked at his Fiancée, "Are you sure that's a good idea..."

"Yes now go and finish getting ready so you can leave." She ordered him

He smiled slightly and looked up at the sky waiting patiently.

She laughed and kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed hers.

Elena giggled and Stefan laughed, leaving Damon to his gagging and Jeremy to his slightly disturbed looks.


	11. Knees up for no reason

Damon sighed louder for the fourth time as they walked around a flower market in southern Mystic falls, and for the fourth time Elena ignored him.

"How many hours have we been here?" He demanded.

She looked at her watch, "none, we've been here twenty minutes."

He blinked, "Seriously, wow time really does fly when you are having fun!"

"Look I want the flowers and all of the decorations to be a surprise for Stefan on our wedding day, can't you just _try_ and look like you are interested in making your brother happy." She asked.

He smirked at her and she sighed.

"Damon come on, please?" She asked nicely.

He groaned, "Fine."

"Thank you." She said but gasped, her hand flying to her stomach.

"What's wrong? Do I need to phone Stefan? What hurts...?" Damon demanded but Elena laughed and cut him off.

"No its fine, I think the babies just woken up, it's been still all morning." She muttered and laughed slightly to herself as she looked down at it.

"You're _sure_ you're okay?" Her she supposed brother in law asked.

"I am fine." She stated and carried on walking.

Damon groaned when he saw the number of remaining flower stalls they still had to cover.

Meanwhile Stefan and Jeremy were having a whale of a time at the Bramhald Estate. It was easily as bug as the Lockwood's and just a few miles further away. They were currently sat by the bar in the room in they were thinking of booking for his and Elena's wedding.

"This is seriously good, though I think Elena might actually kill me if you tell her that all we have done this morning is test out the bar." Stefan laughed and downed his scotch.

Jeremy swallowed his shortly after, "Yeh but she told us to go and check this place out, and lets be serious, most of the guys going to your wedding are going to be doing exactly what we are now."

Stefan rolled his eyes and the barman poured him another.

"Well thanks Jeremy I feel much better." Stefan muttered.

"Whatever, oh hello fiancée alert." Jeremy commented when Stefan's phone rang.

"And your drunk." He finished before Stefan could answer.

Stefan burst out laughing as he answered.

"Hey Stefan..." She started but she heard Jeremy and Stefan laughing and the clinking of glasses, then there was a low thud and Stefan roared with laughter as well as some low cursing from her brother.

"Are you two drinking?" She demanded.

Stefan swallowed knowing he had been caught.

"We've only had a couple, we've been testing out the bar..." He started but his older brothers grabbed the phone having heard what he just said. They're giving us complimentary booze

"Stefan listen to me Stefan!" He all but shouted until he stopped laughing.

"How many liquors have they got there?" He demanded and Elena groaned.

"Erm hang on let me ask my new mate John... hi john... how many liquors have you got here?" Stefan slurred slightly.

John murmured something and Stefan replied louder to his brother.

"One hundred and seventy nine." He said.

"Don't move we'll be right there." Damn shouted and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her towards the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to visit the venue; you worked really hard and bought all the flowers and crap. Now we are going to have fun." He told her and drove full speed towards the manor.

When they arrived Stefan was pretty much pissed. Jeremy and he were stood on one chair each, pretending to make a speech.

"I dare you to do a hand stand." Jeremy shouted, draining his scotch glass.

"How much?" Stefan exclaimed, eyes wide and blurry.

Jeremy laughed, "Ten bucks."

"Your on." He replied and jumped down, slipping slightly and draining his glass.

He stumbled back towards the chair and put both hands firmly on it. But as he went to lift his legs to do a hand stand, the chair pushed along the wood floor and Stefan came crashing down with it. Jeremy started laughing so hard that he too ended up on the floor.

Damon whooped and grinned himself a glass of scotch off the bar, nudging Stefan with his foot to look at Elena who was trying do hard not to laugh at her fiancée. Most women would have found it humiliating, but she knew he had been so stressed for the past few weeks he as letting off some steam. He needed a boy's weekend, and if it started now, she wouldn't stop him.

"Look I'm going back to the house to see Jenna and Ric; I'll see you guys later just..." She sighed, "Try not to get arrested."

Damon turned on the disco ball and Elena left them, swaying and rolling about on the floor. She smiled to herself, knowing how much of a hangover they would have tomorrow, and just how much Stefan would not want to go to Vegas when he woke up.


	12. Vegas here we come

Stefan groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Elena giggled and rolled onto her side, kissing his temple, he shivered slightly when her lips came into contact with his throbbing forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair that was lying down on the top of his forehead.

"How are you feeling baby?" She whispered.

He moaned and felt his stomach heave. Elena got up and rubbed his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered and launched himself out of bed.

Elena rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked against her hand. She smiled slightly to herself and started to murmur to it softly.

"Daddies just gone to be sick... he over did it bit last night." She laughed and pushed herself up.

She walked downstairs only to be greeted by the sight of Jeremy passed out on the kitchen floor as well as other bottles of alcohol around the room. She gasped and her hand flew to her forehead in surprise and astonishment at what she saw in the living room.

Damon was hung upside down with his arms folded around him from the ceiling. His eyes were shut but his mouth was open, and his feet were tied together with rope, as well as that he was snoring loudly.

She picked up a glass and threw it at him, hearing a satisfied complaint when it came into contact with his shoulder.

"You're leaving for Vegas in four hours and have to be at the airport in just over one. You need to get ready or the strippers won't want to date you." She told him and walked away, in time to see Stefan walk down the stairs having showered and looking slightly perkier.

"Heya, feeling okay?" She asked and held her arms open.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm always okay when I'm with you." He whispered.

She laughed and they kissed. Doman appeared followed by Jeremy; both were smiling bright and had wide eyes.

"What... you were..." Elena started to ask but saw the packet of pills in Jeremy's hands.

"Is that safe?" She demanded.

Damon scoffed, "Its vitamin D, it's _good _for him."

She frowned but let it pass, walking upstairs to shower and dress. She threw some clothes for Stefan in a bag and some for herself for when she stayed with Jenna and Alaric.

There was a knock at the door and she saw Stefan leaning against it.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and picked up the bags, grunting when her back straightened.

"Here." Stefan said and took them from her, kissing her forehead.

"Let me take them hey?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him downstairs.

They pulled up at Jenna and Alaric's just as her aunt opened the door. Jenna ran out and swept Elena into a hug. Stefan laughed and handed her bags to Alaric.

"Have fin in Vegas Stefan." He commented. Stefan groaned and gestured to a comatose Jeremy and Damon in the back of the car.

"Things can only get better..." He muttered but was cut off by Jenna.

"Oh come here you." She squealed and threw her arms around Stefan. Elena giggled at the sight of Stefan's slightly shocked face.

"Go and have fun handsome." Jenna laughed and smacked his cheek.

"O...kay." Stefan managed and moved to hug Elena, straightened his back so she was lifted off the floor slightly. She squealed and he stroked her stomach while kissing her.

"I'll ring you when I get there." He promised.

She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

He smiled, "I already do, you and the baby."

"Love you." She mumbled tearily.

He pulled back to cup her cheeks.

"What's the matter hey?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know... hormones I think." She laughed and wiped her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "Promise me you'll ring if anything happens."

She sighed, "I promise, now go or you'll miss your plane."

Stefan turned back to Alaric and Jenna, "Look after her for me."

Alaric laughed, "Of course, now go."

Stefan smiled and kissed his fiancée briefly before climbing into the car and driving away.

He looked at his two 'brothers' in the back and sighed to himself.

"Vegas here we come." He muttered dryly.


	13. Don't leave me for a stripper!

Damon bounced in his seat and groaned out of boredom about ten minutes into the flight.

"Just shut up." Jeremy muttered, rubbing his forehead where he sat next to the window. Stefan was in between his brother and his fiancée's younger sibling, wishing to god he was somewhere else.

"These air hostess's aren't like they are on adverts." Damon grumbled.

Stefan sighed and continued reading, well pretending to.

"Um hello." Damon flagged one of them down and grinned mischievously.

"Yes sir?" She blinked and Stefan sighed in a disapproving tone when his brother leant to look up at her properly.

"Can we have three sex on the beach cocktails please?" Damon purred.

"Not for me thank you." Stefan said and turned back to his book.

"Me either." Jeremy groaned and buried his head in his small pillow they had all been given.

"Right, just the three then." Damon winked, Stefan growling quietly when he saw his eyes flash, signalling the compulsion of the air hostess.

"What?" Damon asked defensively when Stefan glared at him.

Stefan frowned, "Behave."

"Listen to you, you sound like our mother. I don't need your dance crap right now okay. I for one am going to enjoy myself this week end, and give my brother the best send off ever." Damon hissed.

Stefan touched his shoulder, "And that would be flattering if it wasn't so immature. You promised me at the airport you would try not to get laid instantly.

"Yeh, I said _try_." Damon reminded him and downed one of the newly arrived cocktails, moaning in happiness and plonking a sombrero hat on Stefan's head, with flashing lights reading 'happy bachelor party' in big red writing.

Finally they arrived and the heat and sun both hit Stefan and Damon hard. They both found themselves constantly checking they're rings were firmly on, for they knew this level of sunlight could be fatal if they got mugged.

"I think the safest thing we can do is, in the evening, leave the rings in the safe." Stefan said once they arrived in their room. Jeremy was unpacking while Damon looked through the show directory, and Stefan sat on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Damon?" Stefan prompted.

"It's a great idea, you must be so proud. In fact, why don't you ring Elena and tell her about it, I'm sure she would _love_ to hear your voice." The older brother muttered sarcastically.

Stefan sighed and flopped backwards, holding his phone to his ear and listening to it ring. Despite what Damon had said, he wanted to ring Elena to check up on her, he wanted to know both she and the baby were okay.

"Hello beautiful." He breathed when she answered, she sounded tired.

"Oh hey Stefan, are you okay, what's it like... are girls already trying to sleep with you?" She demanded and her breathing hitched on the last question.

"What no, what's brought this on?" He asked anxiously, sitting up and running a finger through his hair.

"I miss you so much." Elena sobbed. Stefan sighed realising how hormonal she was.

"Do I need to come home?" He asked quietly.

"No freaking way Stefan!" Damon yelled and dove for the phone but Stefan moved out of the way just as easily.

"No you stay and have fun, your baby just won't stop moving... I think he or she knows your missing." She whispered.

Stefan smiled. "Tell them I love them."

He could almost imagined Elena smiling, "Daddy loves you.

"I love you to." He whispered to her.

"Love you to Stefan." She breathed.

"Alright I'd better go, Damon's itching to go and book something I don't even want to know about." Stefan laughed. Elena giggled and told him to have fun and once again that she and the baby both loved him before she hung up. Stefan sighed and did the same.

Damon rubbed his hands together and flung open their hotel room door. Jeremy and he started running down the hall arm in arm. Stefan sighed and closed the door behind him, walking across the hall to look over the small balcony that looked over the inside of the hotel.

He made sure he was familiar with this spot.

After all if this weekend was heading the way Damon planned.

Stefan was going to end up throwing himself off it.


	14. Surprise fling with a corspe?

"My head hurts." Damon complained.

Stefan growled where he was lying in bed, pillow over his head, attempting and wishing he could suffocate himself with it.

"I think I might have died." Jeremy mumbled, well gurgled down the sink from the bathrooms. Stefan sighed an sat up, rubbing his temple.

"I thought bachelor parties were supposed to be fun." Jeremy muttered as he slunk back into the room, flopping down on his bed. His actions caused Damon to stir who through the phone at him in anger. His target wildly missed and it smacked against the wall.

"Oh nice one Damon, we can add that to the list of things we will have to pay for when we leave, thanks a bunch." Stefan complained.

"Oh lighten up little bro, we'll just run away." Damon chuckled darkly.

"Without paying, isn't that illegal?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep." Damon said, popping his lips on the P.

Stefan sighed and got up, reaching for his phone to see a picture of him and Damon stoned on the floor greeting his wallpaper.

"What the..." He stared to ask when memories of last night came flooding back, and eh groaned when he heard movement form the covers beside Damon.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Damon leant against the bar in the thudding night club, not exactly aware of the time or how much he had had to drink, all he knew is he needed more and fast. Thirteen of the four litre alcoholic slushies were not enough.

"Fill that up mate." He shouted and the waiter and thrusting a twenty bill at him, the young man nodded and went away with his order.

"Mr Salvatore." A silky voice purred from behind him. He turned to glare over his shoulder at the girl to glaring at him, her dark hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Vanessa." He slurred and reached for his drink, shoving the change down his boxers. She raised and eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Yu haven't changed a bit." HE shrugged and went to walk away but she followed him.

"That's it, you have _nothing_ to say to me." She accused.

Damn shrugged, "You tired to kill me and failed, then rejected me when I tried to sleep with you, you annoy me, leave me alone."

She grabbed his arm, "Over my dead body I would have let you sleep with me."

He rolled his eyes, "please you make me sound so dirty, that would be called Necrophilia, and I don't do that."

She scoffed, "Yeh coz tour just an expert and all things dead aren't you."

He wheeled to face her, "Your the person who spends all her time in someone else's office, now back off or I'll rip your heart out." HE growled.

How that linked to her waking up but naked in their room was beyond Stefan, but he felt the need to go downstairs and purchase Elena and his soon to be family gifts before the weekend was out. So eh ventured out into the strip, hunting for something to get Elena.

Finally he was back in the room to see Jeremy and Damon playing ping pong off of the walls, Damon's leaving dents in the paint.

Stefan sighed, "Grow up bro."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what did you get Preggo."

"Nothing." Stefan muttered, "Think I'll just get her chocolate in duty free."

Jeremy shrugged, "best idea yet."

Dan stopped pratting about and flopped back in the bed, "I don't want to go home, I finally feel like I belong here." HE pouted.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Well when you get married I'll bring you back here, and at the rate it might take you, my son will be married by then."

Damon smirked "One you don't know it's a boy and two, I will get married in my own good time."

Stefan rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror. Physically he appeared no different but inside his heart swelled like and inflating football filled with pride and love.

He was going to be a husband, and a dad.


	15. The code and art of crap!

Stefan shifted nervously as they watched every other bag in the whole of the western US travel around the conveyer belt. Damon was slumped against a pillar, and Jeremy had gone to relieve himself.

"How long have we..."

"Nearly an hour." Stefan interrupted his brother who for the tenth time in one minute was about to ask how long they had been waiting.

Stefan glanced at the clock and decided he had had enough. He spun and bolted through the baggage reclaim, totally sure that he needed something on the other side of the barrier more than he did his bag.

"Oh seriously dude!" Damon yelled annoyed after him.

Stefan flew through the crowd, arms encircling the waist of an unsuspecting young girl, one he whoever would know anywhere.

"Heya beautiful." He whispered and she spun around, locking her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

"God I missed you." He murmured, fingers running through her hair and lips hard against hers.

"Well hello love birds." Damon chorused as he walked over shadowed by Jeremy. Stefan looked up a little shocked to see Bonnie stood there, who he honestly hadn't seen before attacking his fiancée.

"How was Vegas?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan shrugged as they began to walk back to the car and Jeremy was already on the phone to the girl he had met there, Laura or something she was called.

"I have honestly never been any where that suited me better." Damon commented as the two brothers climbed in the front, Jeremy by the window with Bonnie in the middle and Elena behind Stefan.

"Remember what I said, I'll take you back there..."

"When I get married yeh whatever." Damon grumbled interrupting his brother.

Bonnie shifted in her seat and her eyes flickered to the mirror where Damon's met hers, before quickly looking away again.

"And how have you been?" Stefan murmured and reached behind his seat to hold his hand out for Elena.

She giggled and took it gratefully.

"Not much, we just lazed around eating fries and watching trashy romance comedy's..." She started but Bonnie cut her off,

"They're called Rom-coms Elena, just because you're going to be watching Disney till your thirty with your kid." She laughed,

Elena rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Disney's still the best film industry ever, isn't that right Stefan?" She joked and nudged his shoulder round the seat.

Stefan laughed and looked at Damon.

"I think you're the resident expert on that bro." He laughed.

Damon smirked at hi,, eyes still on the road.

"Don't make me swear in front of your child."

Stefan frowned, "Whatever."

"Oh Stefan you'll be pleased to know Elena did absolutely No C or HW while you were away." Bonnie told him and Elena glared at her stubbornly.

"Thank you Bonnie, here is ten dollars." He laughed and handed her a bill over his shoulder. She took it and smiled at her friend.

"Stefan I cannot believe you would pay someone to make sure I didn't do any C or HW!" She screamed.

Stefan hushed her and reached around his seat to rub her stomach.

"IS anyone at any point going to translate for someone who isn't fluent in crap." Damon tried to say conversationally.

Stefan laughed, "C means cleaning and HW means housework."

"Why not just say the words?" Damon cut him off, already bored with this explanation.

"Don't ruin it Damon." Elena shot at him. Stefan let out a long breath, thanking god her latest mood swing hadn't been directed at him.

"Oh and there was no CWS either, or any HLW." Bonnie put in. Stefan nodded and handed her another bill.

"Okay even I don't know what that means." Elena said.

Bonnie laughed, "CWS is cooking whilst standing, and HLW is heavy lifting work. Like a couple of hours ago when you went to move the box of groceries and I stopped you remember?" She asked.

Elena nodded.

"If I had let you do that I would not be getting twenty dollars off your fiancée right now." Bonnie finished smugly

Elena thought about this for a moment, "But moving the TV to dust it doesn't count?"

Bonnie froze and Stefan frowned, reaching back around the seat, palm waiting for his cash.

She put it back in his hand harshly and Jeremy suppressed a chuckle while Damon grinned.

"Thank you." Stefan muttered and Elena rested her head and her seat belt to go to sleep.

"Looks like your only other money making objective is prostitution, which BTW which means by the way, Vegas could be a great place to start out." Damon said helpfully.

Stefan growled at him and he sighed.

"Whatever." He finished and the car fell silent.


	16. Ten Minute Suprise

Elena rolled over in bed and gripped Stefan's arm tight to her chest. He laughed and kissed her hair.

"What's the matter baby?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "It won't stop moving."

Stefan smiled softly, "Oh dear."

He moved his egad lower down her body and kissed her stomach, feeling the quiver under his lips as the baby moved.

"That's really not helping Stefan." She grumbled.  
"Hey baby." He whispered, "You've got to stop moving so many. Mummy gets tired, and then she shouts at daddy." He laughed and Elena giggled stroking his hair. He looked up at her, smiling widely.

"Better?" He asked

She laughed, "Much."

He smiled and sat up, pulling her up with him, he rubbed her back and she lent into his side.

"Let's go for a drive out somewhere, you and me, together." He smiled.

She nodded, "Let me get dressed first though."

Stefan smiled wider, "But you look so sexy in your pyjamas."

She smirked, "very funny."

There was a thundering knock at the door and Damon stuck his head around.  
"What?" Stefan demanded in annoyance.

"Well that is just charming, how exactly am i supposed to be a good uncle to your child if your not even going to let me..."

"Damon!" Stefan snapped.

"Sheesh, I'm just saying that Bonnie phone to say that she would be here in... ten minutes to give you two a surprise." He said and left.

Elena sat bolt upright, rushing around to try and get ready.  
"Calm down, this can't be good for the baby." Stefan warned her as she pulled on her clothes.

"We have ten minutes Stefan." She reminded him.

He sighed, "Bonnie won't mind waiting, come on, slow down." He whispered.

She sighed and did so, finally getting ready as Bonnie arrived, She drove her and Stefan to her house, getting out of the car and ushering them inside.

Neither of the coupe had any die what was going on, until all the lights turned on and everyone leapt out shouting surprise.

Elena lent into Stefan's sighed as they both laughed.

A surprise Baby shower, just what she needed.

It was what they both needed, something normal in their lives right now.


	17. Daddies little girl or uncles boy?

The baby shower had gone well, many gifts had been received and in the end Damon was adamant the only thing they hadn't been given was the actual _baby_. He did have a point, but his comment left Elena mad and suffering from a mood swing.

Stefan put his hand over his fiancée's eyes and led her up the stairs towards what would be the baby's room. He had spent all dad decorating, when Damon could be bothered to help, and Jeremy had pitched in at the end of the day to help finish off.

Elena giggled, unsure why she needed his permission to enter, having been forbidden to all day.

"Stefan what?" She started to ask but his hands left her eyes and she blinked them open, happy tears rolling down her face at what she saw.

She turned to him, eyes wide and a smile etched on her face.

"You like?" He asked and all she could do was nod, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her ahead on his chest. He rubbed her back and chuckled as she continued to gaze the room over.

"Are you sure you're not Edward Cullen?" She joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Quite sure, why?"

She giggled, "Because you can certainly read my mind." She leant up to look at him and he kissed her gently. Elena gasped and muttered a curse word under her breath.

"Ow." She mumbled and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay?" Stefan demanded anxiously.

She smiled and touched his cheek, "He hasn't got much room." She muttered and stroked her bump fondly. Stefan sighed and pulled her to sit in the rocking chair.

"You don't know its a boy." He reminded her, sitting on the arm and wrapped his arm around her.

She laughed, "But I have mothers intuition, so I kind of do."  
Stefan rolled his eyes, "okay failing that, you said at our last scan you didn't _want_ to know, and I quote you on that."

She smiled and rested her head on his arm, "I bet you ten dollars I'm right."

He smiled wider, "Done."

"wait a minute, you two are gambling and aren't including me?" A suddenly hurt Damon objected from the hall.

Stefan frowned, "If that's the attitude you have towards gambling I would think quite rightly so."

Elena giggled and kissed his bicep just as the doorbell rang.

"Shot gun answering it!" Damon shouted, vaulting down the stairs, well aware of who it was.

Stefan sighed, "I don't know whether to be pleased or not that he's finally making an effort to get along with Jenna."

Elena smiled gently, "You should be proud of him."

Stefan frowned, "Yeh right, come on, she'll be wanting to sequel and gush over you."

This time Elena frowned, "Very funny."

They walked down stairs and Selena smirked at Stefan as Jenna did indeed ambush her with hugs and squeals. Alaric clapped Stefan on the shoulder and took a drink off of Damon, faking interest quite well in Damon liquor cabinet. They all sat around talking, Stefan in the armchair, Elena next to Jenna who was in between her and Alaric. Damon sat in the other chair and swirled the contents of his glass around.

"I still think it's a girl." Jenna said, looking at Elena's stomach as though it would somehow tell her what the sex of the baby was.

"Thank you Jenna." Stefan laughed as Elena frowned. Alaric chuckled.

"That's only because you want a little girl to spoil right Stefan?" He joked.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I can think of worse things, for instance, it could be a boy, and turn out like him." He laughed and pointed to Damon.

His brother scowled, "You're just worried it will turn out to be as boring as you."

Elena sighed and went to sit in Stefan's lap; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

Jenna smiled, "So what are we having for dinner, and are you sure I don't need to help you cook."

Elena nodded, "it's all under control, Bonnie should be here in a minute and she said she'd help." Elena said as Stefan stood to get everyone more drinks. Damon took Jenna's and followed his brother into the kitchen.

"_Bonnie_ is coming, why wasn't I told" He hissed.

Stefan sighed, "You need to grow up and stop dodging her."

Damon frowned, "I do not dodge."

"Then why the rush to leave?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damon growled, "Don't tempt me Stefan."

You care for her, the only other people you _need_ to admit it to are you and her. Take your own advice and just do it." He said and shoved a glass of scotch at him as the door opened and Bonnie announced her arrival.

Damon smirked at his brother as he walked into the lounge, just as Bonnie entered.


	18. Witch or Bitch, ask Damon and Jer

Damon swallowed, for Christ sake he was Damon Salvatore, bad vampire and god of all darkness and death, These were kingdoms and titles he wore proudly, so why was the Bennet witch making his heart race like he was chasing after some poor human he could snack on.

He had no feelings for anybody, except his brother and Elena, and now their child., It had taken a lot for him to let his walls down to them, and they were all family. He could not, would not, do that for her.

She seemed to be as uncomfortable as him, and for a startling moment he realised he got no pleasure from her almost pain.

"hey… um… Bonnie." He said.

She almost blinked in surprise, he was addressing her by her actual name, this had to be a step in the right direction.

She froze, which direction did she want it to go in, _where_ did she want this to go. As last time she checked, they had been both been fine with the lack of relationship or acknowledgement of one another they had.

"Hey Damon." She greeted and shifted nervously again.

"How are you?" He asked in just as strained a voice.

Nervous, petrified, queasy….

"Fine." She settled on.

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said before he could stop gasped, "What?"

He swallowed, "Nothing, Stefan and Elena are through there…." He started and downed the rest of the alcohol bottle, trying to burn the inside of his brain so he could just die. How could he have said that, he had no idea who eh was anymore. This wasn't him, the Damon Salvatore he was happy with would never have let anyone know the hold they had over him.

Not even his younger brother.

"I love you to." She whispered so quietly he thought he had imagined it.

Oh my god what did it matter even if she had said it, it wasn't like he retuned the feeling…

"Really?" He breathed, walking towards her,

She nodded and touched his cheek.

"I love you Damon Salvatore."

He beamed, "You can be my witch anytime."

And before either of them knew what was going on, they were kissing, her hands locked in his hair, his firmly on her hips.

Bonnie moaned, "I can't.. Damon not…" She said and pulled away.

He looked at her crestfallen, so she was messing with him was she?

"Not here." She gasped, searching his face for his approval.

He smiled, glad it was only the room she was objecting to. She had said nothing about the activity eh had lined up for her.

"I have a bedroom you know, I don't get made to sleep on the couch." He told her huskily, kissing her neck.

She moaned and giggled at the same time, as a result a strange noise left her throat and she frowned in confusion to it.

"Good." She finished and pulled him by the hand up the stairs.

Stefan appeared at the bottom.

"Where are you to going, and holding hands?" He exclaimed.

Damon growled at him and Bonnie blushed.

"Back of Stefan, go and play happy families." Damon said and slammed his bedroom door.

Stefan let out a low whistle, unsure on shi feelings towards the happy pair.

He was about to walk back into the lounge when Damon opened the door again.

"And don't even think about listening in!"

He slammed it again and Stefan chuckled, sitting down with his fiancée in his lap.

"What are they doing, _together?" She asked, looking towards the stairs._

_Stefan laughed, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later."_

_Alaric chuckled, "Like we can't guess."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes, "Don't dwell on it, I don't plan on thinking any more about it than acutely necessary."_

_Jenna laughed, "Come on then Stefan, your with me aren't you, the babies defiantly a girl."_

_Stefan beamed, "Absolutely."Elena giggled and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_They'll be as smart as their father regardless."_

_He smiled and kissed her hair, "As beautiful as their mummy."_

_The door was knocked on and Stefan got up, leaving Jenna to her gushing, Elena to her blushing and Alaric to his polite silence._

_He opened the door to see Jeremy stood there, a bouquet of flowers in his hand._

"_Oh flowers thank you" Stefan laughed as Damon and Bonnie appeared at the top of the stairs. Jeremy's eyes went wide when eh saw them holding hands. Everyone else appeared then and Elena ran forwards to hug Jeremy, He hugged her back but kept his eyes locked on Bonnie._

_She took the flowers from Stefan, as he discreetly pushed her behind him._

"_Oh flowers Jeremy thank you, they are for me aren't they?" She joked, but cut herself off when she saw the tension in Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and Stefan's eyes.,_

"_Actually Elena, I think they might be for Damon's funeral." Alaric muttered as Jeremy lunged at the older brother with a wooden stake in his hand. _


	19. Thought you were lost

As Stefan dove for Jeremy to try and protect his brother, Jeremy was caught off guard, and as he spun to defend himself, the stake he held plunged deep into Stefan's chest. The younger brother groaned and fell forwards, pulling it from his chest with shaky movements. Grey lines appeared over his neck but quickly disappeared. Elena screamed and tried to run to him but Alaric retrained her, Damon lunged for Jeremy, but instead of killing him, knocked him out rather forcefully with his fist.

He knelt down by his brother, Bonnie at his side. He pulled open Stefan's arms to look over the wound. Stefan groaned and coughed in pain.

Elena broke free from Alaric's arms and fell down beside him.

"Why isn't it healing?" She sobbed at Damon or Bonnie, she didn't care who gave her an answer, just so long as she got one.

"it's a centimetre away from his heart, his bodies shutting down.." Bonnie sniffed, glancing at Damon as he shut his eyes in pain, as though he were feeling it with his little brother.

"Elena?" Stefan groaned, his fingers brushing hers in an effort to take her hand.

"Stefan." She sobbed.

"I.. I…love…love you…" Her moaned, his voice just above a breath.

Damon's eyes snapped open and Bonnie wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he spoke in sobs, demanding ones, but that level of emotion in Damon's voice was strange fro everyone to hear.

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes Stefan, we promised each other we would watch eternity pass us by…"

Stefan laughed a breathless chuckle, "Your going to show brotherly love now… nice going.." He groaned at the end. He then turned to Elena, shi hand moving to stroke her stomach so lightly she could barely feel it.

"Damon?" He croaked, shi eyes shut.

"Yes?" The older brother asked.

Stefan swallowed, his breath in wisps, "Look after them for me." He croaked and his body relaxed. Bonnie checked his pulse as Damon stayed frozen, and Elena was crying.

"He's still rebating,." The witch said quietly, moving to check his chest.

"Its healing, he'll be okay." She said and cried a laugh.

Elena sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Damon cheered, "I knew eh wouldn't die!" He all but shouted and packed Bonnie up, spinning her around and kissing her square on the mouth.

Stefan awoke in bed, his chest pounding and the rest of shi body not much better. He went to move and se where Elena was, eh ended to know she was safe, he needed to know she was okay. He went to move but his body screamed in protest. He groaned and sunk back into the pillows, hand rubbing his eyes.

A warm hand covered his cheek and lips touched his other cheek. He opened his eyes to gaze into Elena's a smile spreading across both their faces, eyes filling with tears.

Elena sniffed, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I knew I'd be okay, I have so much to live for now." He whispered and they laughed, pulling each other into hugs.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He beamed, "You to Elena, my Fiancée."


	20. Necessities

THREE MONTHS LATER

Elena rolled over in bed and pressed herself tight into Stefan's arms. He sighed and blinks the sleep out of his eyes, kissing and stroking her hair.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently.

She grumbles a reply but for once he can't understand her, her voice is too muffled in the skin of his chest to make her voice as clear as she intended it to be.

"I don't follow baby?" He whispered.

She sighs and sit up, leaning against his bent legs for support. He stroked her stomach as she rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake up as well.

"I said I'll be glad when the babies born so I might have _some_ chance at sleep." She complained. He sighed and moved his hand to cup her cheek. She leant into his palm and her eyes closed in content.

"Maybe we should wait to get married, just until the babies born, you've only got three weeks left till your due date..." He started but she cut him off.

"Are you saying this now because we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow and you think it's a good idea, or are you saying it because you don't want to marry me?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Stefan sighed and pulled her to lie in his arms.

"You _know_ I want to marry you, I just don't want and of this stress to have bad effect on you and our little one." He whispered.

She smiled despite herself, "You're excited about being a daddy?"

He laughed, "Added with the excitement of marrying you, it threatens to make me self combust just thinking about it."

She giggled and a knock came at the door, the both looked to see Bonnie stick her head around.  
"Okay Stefan you need to leave, its her bachelorette party and your no allowed to be here." She stated.

Stefan groaned and Elena covered them both with the duvet. Bonnie sighed and Damon appeared behind her, frowning when he saw them still in bed.

He smiled and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, moving to the hall and flicking it on under the fire alarm. The shrill sound echoed through the house and Bonnie covered her ears against it. Stefan and Elena doing the same where they were now sat bolt upright in bed.

Eventually the noise stopped and Elena held her hand over her heart, gasping for breath.

"Well if curry won't send you into early labour that sure will." She muttered.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her quietly, she nodded and his attention turned back to Damon when he whistled in an annoying way.

Stefan growled at his brother.

"Run." He hissed and Damon kissed bonnie hard, before legging it out of the house, Stefan half a pace behind him.

Bonnie rubbed her hands together and Elena sighed.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" She asked.

Bonnie's dark eyes sparkled, "oh yes."


	21. I'lll keep you safe, AN

***INSERT WEDDING AND THE BACHELOR PARTY HERE***

Elena glared at Bonnie, hearing Stefan and Damon downstairs shouting at one another. Bonnie winked and held her hand out.

"Come on; let's get you up so you can have an amazing reception party."

Elena glared harder, putting her arms behind her to support herself.

"I don't want... ah!" She said suddenly, putting her hand under her stomach and wincing.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked anxiously. Elena face screwed up and she gripped he covers, Bonnie was about to ask again or shriek for Stefan when a jet of water shot down Elena's legs and she cried out, biting her lip and grabbing Bonnie's hand.  
"Its started Bonnie." Elena whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bonnie swallowed, "Crap."

Stefan shot upstairs upon hearing Elena's tears. He ran in the room, assessing the scene in front of him and taking Elena's hand gently in his, she squeezed it hard and sunk back into his chest as her contraction finished.

"How far apart are they?" Bonnie asked Elena, trying to remember her training, well, basic information she had been told when she was helping out at the hospital.

"Not long... it hurts..." Elena moaned. This startled Bonnie, she was sure Elena's baby was coming here and now, with her contractions so close together and so strong, it seemed that the latest addition just couldn't wait.

As soon as the thoughts crossed her mind Elena's back arched slightly and a groan escaped her lips.

"I want to push." She moaned.

It was here Stefan's mind travels parallel to Bonnie's.

"We haven't got time to go to hospital have we?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Bonnie shook her head, "I know what to do, just make her comfy and keep her calm, I'll do the rest."

Stefan nodded and Bonnie looked around.

"Where's Damon?" She asked.

"Hunting." Stefan said.

"Keep him out of here..." Elena gasped, "Stefan I can't do this..."

"Yes you can." He encouraged, sitting up behind her and taking both her hands tight in his.

"Come on breathe deeply it'll be over soon." He whispered, she nodded, small tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your next contraction you need to push okay Elena, hold it for as long as you can." Bonnie said and rubbed her friends knees where she was knelt on the bed in between Elena's legs.

Elena cried out and scrunched her face up as she pushed, it felt good to push, but it hurt more than she gave everyone who had had kids credit for.

"Heads early out Elena well done." Bonnie said, cupping the top of the head gently with her hand.

"I can't do this Stefan." Elena sobbed.

Stefan hushed her, "Sure you can, just a few more times then it will be over."

She swallowed, "Promise?"

He kissed her temple and have her hands a squeeze, "promise."

"Push Elena." Bonnie said firmly.

Elena did as she was told, and was rewarded by a whoosh and a feeling of relief in her lower back. Stefan kissed her cheek and tears coursed down both their faces as Bonnie wrapped up the crying baby gently in a towel. She then moved to hand the baby to Elena, who held her arms open, beaming hugely as the warm wriggling child made contact with her skin.

"it's a girl." Bonnie said gently.

Both parents cried happily as they looked down at the perfectly formed face of their daughter.

Stefan swallowed, "She really is the best wedding present ever."

Elena turned her head to glance at him, the tears still streaming.

"I love you." She whispered.

Stefan grinned, "Love you to. Mrs. Salvatore."

She beamed and he kissed her gently, both pulling away when their daughter stirred, looking up at them with wide blue eyes.

Elena lifted her and handed her to Stefan.

"Here you go Daddy." She whispered.

"Hey there baby girl, I'll protect you... don't worry... oh daddies going to spoil you rotten." He gushed and kissed her tiny forehead with the lightest of touched.

Elena laughed and watched them fondly.

"What are we going to call her?" Stefan asked.

Elena beamed, "Emma, Emma Lily Salvatore."

Stefan grinned at his daughter, the newest person in his life. Yet the one he wanted to protect the most, the one he needed to be safe. Just like her mother.

"Daddy loves you Emma, more than you'll ever know." He whispered and looked back up at Elena who had tears in her eyes.

"The same thing goes for you." He whispered and handed Emma back to her mother, kissing Elena's forehead as he did so. He sat back behind her and wrapped his arms around both of them, the feeling of being safe overwhelming Elena as more tears flowed.

"I'll keep you safe." Stefan whispered, "that a promise."

Elena sniffed and smiled, "I know it is."

**Hello guys sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the story has kind of taken a back seat in my fan fiction life. My other twilight stories are taking more time and to be honest I find them easier to write. However if you want me to continue with this story please review and tell me so. Thank you for sticking with me and please be patient.**

**CatherineDoncaster1995**


	22. Fighting love

Elena groaned and rolled over in bed when she heard her daughter start crying. She had grown quickly, posing an awful lot of Renesmee jokes form Damon. But she was loved by everyone, most of all Stefan. Elena doubted that any father had loved their daughter quite as much as Stefan did.

He worried incessantly over her, like the week before, when Stefan and Elena had gone out, thinking it was the right time to leave her. Bonnie and Damon had babysat, and Stefan had sat fidgeting through the whole movie. It would have annoyed Elena if she didn't find it cute. She remembered taking his hand an hour in and kissing his cheek.

"She'll be fine." She had whispered. He had smiled slightly and kissed her back.

She had no idea how the film ended after that.

Elena sighed, moving to get up when she realised she was on her own in bed. She frowned and turned on the light to find she was totally alone. She was about to get anxious and shout Stefan when she heard movement a quiet voice in her daughter's room.

She stood up and walked out of her bedroom to see the door to her daughter's room open. Her insides clenched fearing something wrong. However a long relieved breath let her mouth when she identified to voice inside.

It was Stefan's.

She padded to look through the open door, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

Stefan neat over his daughter and picked her up, her crying into his neck. She was now physically about three, and was well developed for her age. Stefan kissed her hair and hushed her gently as she cried.

"Shush it's alright." He whispered, sitting on the bed and holding her gently.

"I'm sorry I woke you up daddy." She mumbled her voice thick with tiredness and tears.

Stefan hushed her, "It's okay sweetheart it was only a bad dream. Mummy didn't wake up." He whispered, eyes falling on his wife stood in the doorway.

Stefan smiled and lay his sleeping daughter back in her bed, kissing her forehead and shutting the door behind him

He wrapped his arms around Elena and led her back to their room. They climbed in bed beside each other and she snuggled back against his chest.

He kissed her hair, "I love you."

She smiled, "Love you to Stefan."

When they awoke Stefan glanced at his wife, smiling brilliantly when her eyes opened to meet his own.

She frowned and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be such a morning person?" She groaned.

He chuckled, "_Maybe_ it's because I'm excited to be spending another day of my eternity with my beautiful daughter, and my gorgeous wife."

She moaned when he rolled to hover over her and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Yuck." A small voice said from the doorway.

Both parents looked to see Emma stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock.

"Umm..." Stefan started but Elena giggled, leaning her face into the crook of his neck.

"Ugh." There was a deeper voice now, and once again Elena and Stefan turned to look at Damon.

"Come on Emma, let's go play Call of Duty." He winked and scooped his giggling niece up onto his back.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted angrily but his wife hushed him, her hands stroking his cheeks.

"Your being over protective again." She informed him.

He sighed and she stroked his face.

"We need to talk about it baby."  
He growled, "No we don't."

"Stefan I want this..."

"No you don't, and neither do I." He snarled and propelled away from her, slamming the door after hm.

She sunk back into the pillows and covered her face in her hands.

Stefan walked downstairs to see Emma lying upside down on the sofa, her feet by Damon's head where he was playing Call of Duty.

"Uncle Damon I'm bored." She whined and Stefan suppressed a chuckle at her expression. She looked so adorable, and so like Elena when she pouted.

"Can't we do something else?" She mumbled.

Damon scoffed, "Are you kidding, I'm about to nuke this town... watch as I blow this guys brains out with a pocket grenade..."

"Damon cut it out." Stefan growled and stormed into the kitchen.

Elena followed down, much quieter than her husband had. Damon was still staring after his agitated brother in confusion.

He opened his mouth to ask her when there came a knock at the door and Elena moved to answer it.

Bonnie stood on the doorstep, looking anxious.  
"Hey." She said quietly and Elena smiled sadly.

"Hey." She mumbled back.

Bonnie sighed and pulled her into a hug as Elena shut the door behind her.

"Girl talk?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sniffed, "Please."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Bonnie smiled at Stefan but he did not return the favour. He simply left, setting a cup of coffee in front of his wife.

"Well then." Bonnie let out a breath and looked at Elena whose eyes were glassy with tears.

"Hey." She said quietly and took her friends hand.

"Hey its okay."

Elena swallowed, "He hates me."

Bonnie sighed, "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, he's upset and angry because he thinks I am ignoring his decision and how it hurt him when he went through the transition. I _know_ how much it hurts him but I won't sit by and watch as him and my daughter get an eternity and I don't." She raved.

"Elena calm down..."

"No it's not fair Bonnie!" She screamed and threw her mug across the room.

It smacked and coffee went everywhere. Damon appeared in the doorway with Emma beside him as Elena sunk to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

"Elena?" Came a velvet voice from behind them. He knelt down in front of her ands stroked her cheek.

"Elena talk to me what's wrong?" He whispered anxiously.

Damon picked Emma up and took Bonnie's hand, walking towards the lounge.

"Please talk to me?" Stefan begged as she cried into his chest now.

Elena hiccupped on her tears, gripping his shirt in both fists.

"Please?" He choked out.

She took a stuttering breath and spoke two words with such emotion it almost startled him, although the actual words were nothing of a surprise.

"Change me."


End file.
